


Format

by Wlfn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Death, Explicit Death, Explicit Language, F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlfn/pseuds/Wlfn
Summary: Based on the beautiful Som.va artwork by Yuu @ YuuKazuto on tmbrlEverything is gonna be alright, Remember?That's what you told me. Remember?Please, remember me.





	1. Disk Format

# Format

“You stupid, reckless idiot!”

Hana barraged into the medical wing of the building. Concerned voices behind her, trying to keep her from going further, but to no avail. She had Dr. Ziegler’s office in sight, with Fareeha and Jesse out the door. Jesse perked from under his hat, and was the first to speak.

“Easy now kiddo.” Mc Cree stepped in mid corridor. He made no further attempt as D.va immediately went around him in firm stomps. “Angie said she needed time.”

Hana sneered at him as she attempted to reach the door. “Fair enough, she’s had enough time.” She kept walking, not bothering to turn to answer him. “I want to see how she’s doing. Now please let me trough.”

 Now it was Pharah’s turn. She placed a gentle hand over Hana’s, stopping her walking further. Hana gripped at it, but the difference in raw strength was to much. Still, she pulled and struggled in hopes of freedom. “Hana, we can’t let you in.”

The response was instant. Anger flared like the sun in morning. A sturdy grip on the Egyptian turned crushing. Hana and Fareeha had their fair share of arguments. Usually over one or the other being childish, and the former genuinely cared for her as part of her family. But Pharah could swear that Hana was about to bust her mech in base to make it the door. “Like hell you can’t. Let me go!”

 

“Enough!”

 

Her immediate attention was ripped from the door as soon as a booming noise reached from down the corridor. Soldier 76, still in full combat equipment, his jacket still sizzling and his visor cracked, marched forward to the trio. His frown was visible from underneath the mask, and his finger ready on the trigger. All of them knew that his reason to visit was not to stop D.va, but another mission entirely. Both elder members greeted the soldier with a salute and a hat-tip accordingly. But she stared him down all the way until they met. This was his fault.

“Lieutenant Song-“

“Shut up. You have done enough!”

“Lieutenant Song, you will stop this at once.”

 “Shut the hell up! You are not my commanding officer!”

“As long as you form part of Overwatch, you _will_ listen to me, and you will stop acting like a _child_.”

That was enough. Hana turned around muttering something under her breath, Ignoring completely ex-commander Morrison. When she felt her wrist being pulled, she snapped. She turned around and in one fluid motion, socked Morrison square in the jaw; instantly letting her go and collapsing on the floor. Fareeha rushed to help him, but Jesse just tipped his hat as he lit his last cigar. “ **아가리 닥쳐!** She risked life for us! If not for her, then your _great plan_ would have killed us all! She saved my life! She saved _your_ life! So fuck OFF!”

As if in cue, the doors opened behind them all. And a concerned Tracer appeared behind them all. Her eyes reflected the situation inside the office. Exhaustion. Worry. _Uncertainty._ She did not bother to step out of the office, instead speaking from there. “Luvs, Angie asks of you all to keep it down.”  No one dared to move. But the anger faded from Hana’s features. She turned to Hana, “She also asked if you could come. She erm…” Her eyes wondered to Soldier, and to the weapon in his hands. “We have some questions for you.”

 

 

 

Nothing could have prepared her to what she saw inside Angela’s clinic. Angela was standing beside the bed, whispering questions to herself more than anyone. Winston stood in his usual lab coat, eyes focused on the screen as he analyzed blueprints and circuits. Hana did not understand what was on the screen, other that it looked remarkably similar to Tracer’s chronal accelerator. Tracer followed Hana into the room, but stayed by the door instead of pursuing further, shifting uncomfortably in her place.

Finnally, she saw her. Sensors and nodes sticking to her caramel skin. Bandages all around her body, burns down her arms all the way to the tip of her fingers. Her usually lit body now dim and dull. And a distinctive bandage going around her head, covering the left side of her scalp. The part where her neural circuits are, as Hana recalled.

And she turned. Hana expected her cocky grin. A pat on the head from a gloved hand. A smarky remark with that smooth sounding voice. But nothing came. Sombra-Olivia stared at the Korean with confused eyes. As if they were searching for something, deep, deeply engraved inside her. The same way she was engraved ever so deeply in the young soldier.

But right now, the one sitting in front of her was none the wiser. She was not the “World’s Most Dangerous Hacker”. Not the “Unstoppable Sombra”.

Not the woman she loved.

Angela rose her vision to meet Hana’s, and interjected the silent conversation the two women had between them. “Sombra, this here is Lieutenant Hana Song from the Mobile Exoskeletal Korean Arms division MEKA. You might also know her by her callsign: ‘D.va’.” Hana straightened up at her presentation, at the same time something inside tore her apart. “We’ve been informed you two have history with each other. And we think she might be able to help you recover your memories.”

Hana took a step forward, while Angela and Winston, now aware of her presence, casted troubled looks onto her. The hacker never taking her eyes off her, offering a shy, but confused smile. Hana was unable to return the gesture, as she carefully rose her hands to the head of the hacker. Without saying a word, her fingers traced the circuits beneath the bandages. Winston, realizing this, spoke up. “We, erm, we were able to determine certain aspects of her augmentations, but many things are still a mystery.” Hana kept tracing the invisible patters all the way to the back of Sombra. In an uncharacteristic display, the latter blushed at the touch. “If we make a full diagnosis and we cross-reference it with the intel we already have-“

“Her spinal macro processor is gone.” Interrupted Hana.

“…pardon me?”

Hana took a deep, trembling breath. She recalled one of their many escapades, feeling a sense of betrayal to be revealing this information. But It didn’t matter anymore. Not if she was right. “The thing in her back. Is a super computer. A modified version of what you made for Lena.” She stared right at the hacker eyes. “She told me once that that was what controlled all of her abilities. Her teleportation and hacking were all because of it. A one of a kind.” Angela took a step forward, taking off her jacket in order to let both Winston and Athena, as well as to inspect the damage herself. The whole thing appeared burnt. Angela’s regeneration had cured most of the third and second-degree burns, but the hurt was obvious. “She told me that it also controlled certain parts of her brain…”

_Like her memories._

By this point, everyone focused on the hacker’s back. And after a couple of minutes, Winston hummed to himself, deep in thought. Angela had the decency of giving her back her jacket. Angela and Winston kept silent. But they could sense the inevitable question. “Luv…” Tracer called. “How do you know all of this?”

Hana’s face twisted with something not even she could understand. She did not bother turning to Tracer. Instead, she took one of the hacker hands, and said. “I want you to stop me as soon as you remember something. Anything at all.” Never breaking eye contact, she took a deep breath. “Your name is Olivia Colmar. You are better known as Sombra.”

Sombra stared back. Still struck by the whole situation. She whispered back her name. Her real name. As if it was something she never knew.

“You were an amazing girl who survived the Omnic War. Who used your skills and your brain to survive the aftermath. Who took down corrupt politicians and magnates alike.”

Her silent accomplice nodded. Not acknowledging anything. Nor refusing anything.

“You formed part of a terrorist organization called Talon. You worked for them for your own gain. You did lots of questionable things. And hurt a lot of good people”

Her face twisted with disbelief. Had she really been a terrorist? Still, she did not talk. Hana’s face softened as tears started to swell in her eyes.

“You were my enemy when we first met 15 months ago. The first time you called me “Conejita” I almost crushed you under my mech.” She let a small laugh. “Two weeks later you hacked into one of my streams. You made yourself a mod. You banned everyone except from you.

_Drip_

“One month later I you called me out in Dorado. You wanted to talk, and we talked. We talked about many things. About how we were both alone. About how you were amazed at how I could keep myself going after everything. And about how I thought the same about you.”

_Drip_

“Five months later you invited me to a date. In the middle of a mission. I had to hide my mech while we went to that bakery you gloated so much about. And we laughed. And you made fun of me. And teased me. And after all was said and done you kissed me goodbye with the sweetest lips I’ve ever tasted!”

_Drip Drip_

“And then-then you told me you loved me! That it was crazy and stupid how bad had you fallen for me! And I did the same! I told you how much I loved you and you stupid, reckless way of fighting and living and _loving!_  Because you promised to make this work and you _did_!”

_Drip Drip Drip_

“And we kept fighting and you kept hacking my streams and you kept making me the happiest girl in the world! AND NOW, YOU FOGHT WITH US! WE FOUGHT TOGETHER, YOU AND I! AND YOU HELPED US OUT OF AN AMBUSH AND-

She couldn’t continue. Her eyes were burning and the bed was soaked and all eyes on her wore the same worries and pain as her voice broke down in a merciless combination of sobs and curses. Mercy was aware of their relationship. She was almost a mother figure to Hana. So when she came to her asking for confidentiality, she relentlessly gave it. She heard time and time again how she knew it was wrong but it felt so right. And Winston, he was approached by Sombra herself. An exchange, a mole in Talon, in exchange for a place in Overwatch when the time was right. Her less than subtle request of “Keeping agent Song out of harm’s way” had him dig deep inside archived fights. Who would have guessed Athena knew all along, but only when Winston convinced her it involved the security of said agent, did she tell of the private messages between them. Of the secret hideouts and intimate moments between the gamer and the hacker. Of how genuinely did the hacker cared for their agent.

And so, she cried. She howled and wailed and broke into pieces. And so, the suspicions of Lena evaporated into Sadness. And the curious eyes that peeked in between the curtains from out the clinic grieved with her. Some with the experience of a thousand years. Some with tears of their own. And the person in question, with her gorgeous purple eyes, and sun kissed caramel skin, wore an expression worthy of the most lifelike of mannequins. Of the most beautiful porcelain dolls. One that shed no tears, but wore no smile. One that Widowmaker would be proud.

Finally, Hana took a deep breath, her tears never ending. And in between sobs with a broken voice, she tried one last time.

“Your name is Olivia ‘Sombra’ Colomar! You are a Hacker! You love to Hack my streams!”

…

“Why can’t you remember me?”

And with that, her knees gave out, and she hid her face in her hands. And she stayed there, unable to move. Unable to talk. Unable to look at her lover in the eyes. Until a pair of shaky hands raised her face. And slowly, timidly, brought her to rest on the Mexican’s chest.

“I’m sorry Hana…” Said Sombra. Her left hand, almost by instinct, rose to stroke her hair. “I’m so sorry.”


	2. Rewind

 Hana crashed into her bed in the watchpoint. There was absolutely nothing she could do right now. Health wise, Mercy had done everything in her power. She was not going to die, which it on itself was a relief in all the tragedy. Burnt tissue would heal again, and most scars would fade with time. The problem was not medical however-not in its entirely at least. Hana’s knowledge about the device implanted on Sombra’s body was limited, but was more than anything Winston, Athena or the same Sombra right now could’ve know. The device not only controlled the digital aspects of her kit. The hacking, the Invisibility, but also certain augments that were not so obvious to the naked eye. Her eyes, as a matter of fact, are one of them.

In good old Sombra fashion, most of her technology was stolen and modified which made it difficult to understan. Her eyes are the same technology found in Mercy’s Valkyre suit or Lucio’s googles, which allowed both members to spot injured teammates without the need to have a direct line of sight. Sombra reversed engineered the concept, allowing her to identify enemies in need of medical assistance and isolate them. This, alongside generally enhanced vision, hearing, touch and other senses at the cost of the now blatantly obvious defense capabilities. Beside her senses, her limbs and her brain were directly wired to the super computer implanted in her back. The base energy supply is powered by a modified pacemaker. This would make sure that at least her base abilities were unhindered when on a power outage. But the rest of her implants were susceptible to EMP’s and physical damage, turning them in the state they are right now.

Her speech was unhindered, both in English and, according to McCree, in Spanish. Making Winston and Mercy think that she was taught English either before or during her transformation into “Sombra”. While it’s unclear why, Sombra had several parts of her brain linked to the super computer. Specifically, her cerebellum and her temporal lobe. The latter currently biologically fine, but the circuits that resided in her flesh were fried. Mercy had undone most of the damage by burning, but whatever happened to the device on her back destroyed her memories after leaving Dorado when she eliminated Portero. She did not remember Talon, and the barely remembered getting the augments altogether.

Athena suggested contacting Efi, and thinking about the similarities that it could share with the personality core installed in Orisa. If Orisa herself was able to store and analyze the data recorded during the raids done by Doomfist in Numbani while being her former self, then the possibility of the memories being stored somewhere or encrypted somehow was possible. However, the computer itself was fried, and would need to be repaired. Overwatch had no Software Engineer in possession besides Efi, but she and Orisa had been tasked to protect Numbani from the resurgence of Doomfist, and would return in a couple of weeks at the very earliest. D.va had begged for the duo to think it over and return at an earlier date, but their duty to their homeland was far greater that their admiration to the Gamer.

Sombra was to stay in the med bay under constant supervision for the next few days. Once her health condition improved to the point of walking, and was recognized as a non threat by both (ex)Commander Morrison and Commander Winston, she would be allowed to stay in the watchpoint. She would not be treated as a prisoner, in regards to what she did and the consequences her actions had during the last mission. While still wary of her, those who witness D.va’s outcry during the last couple of hours would see her as a valiant survivor, rather than as a weasel who betrayed the rest of her team.

Because there was no way of sugarcoating it. As things stood now, she had betrayed Talon. She had betrayed her team.

Which that in itself was a whole other can of worms. Talon didn’t exactly had a retirement plan, and the older members of Overwatch knew that it was only a matter of time before they had a close encounter with at least one other member of Talon. In all honesty, they didn’t know what would be better: to find the hacker with a bullet between her eyes, or to have the actual Reaper appear in their home base.

Hana’s thoughts kept swirling inside her head when a gentle knock woke her from her trance. She quickly wiped her face, and headed towards the door.

“Sorry, I don’t want to talk right now.” She said.

The voice which came from the other side of the door was a man’s. The joy that characterized it was instead swapped with one full of concern, but devoid of pity.

“Hana, it’s me.” Said Lucio. “I just returned from my mission.” He had been on a mission of his own with Zenyatta and the rest in Nepal. Scouting the Iris Monastery, and taking the time to let Zenyatta catch up with his fellow monks. Of course, as soon as they heard things went south with the other team, he was the first one in the dropship.

Hana considered sending him off for a second, but knowing him the DJ would just wait outside her door like a punished puppy until she was ready, however long that might take. The memory of finding him asleep outside Doctor Zhou’s trying to help her during the Antarctica memorial forced a small moment of happiness in the Korean. He was like that, the sun in the whole base. With a small sniff, she opened the door and saw how his eyes turned from concern into sadness. Immediately, Lucio embraced the girl, hugging her tightly as she returned the hug with a small amount of force. In silence, they let go, and Lucio proceeded to sit on the Gamer’s stream chair while the Korean sat on the edge of the bed. She didn’t even want to think about what would her stream fanbase would say, she would think about them another time. Once settled, Lucio was the first to break the silence.

“The guys at the base told me a bit of what happened. The hacker, Sombra. She was the one you talked to me about before, right?”

Hana only nodded. The misconception that at one point Hana and Lucio were dating had been the source of rumor and jealousy around the world. But even though Lucio had some interest in deepening their friendship, Hana was quick to shoot things down. Lucio instead took the role of the best friend someone could ever ask. He found out shortly after Mercy, as Hana did not want to make things awkward between the two of them. She would have underestimated the size of Lucio’s heart. To the point of having him as an accomplice, covering her tracks while she left the watchpoint unauthorized time and time again. Sometimes without Hana ever asking him.

All of this without ever asking for a name.

Lucio let his mind wander for a bit, searching for the right words to say. After a bit of inner monologue, he decided to try and let her speak it out. “Want to tell me what happened?” He asked.

Hana stayed silent for a bit. Her mind wandering back to earlier that day. Or was it the day before, now? How much time had it passed since the mission? How much time since she lost her? How-

“Easy girl. Take a deep breath.” He interjected. Her breathing had become irregular, and she could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. Lucio was no certified doctor, but he wasn’t blind. She was scared, angry, and twelve hundred more emotions at the same time. Still, she did as she was told, and did her best to regain her composure.

“We were trying to intersect a suspicious cargo heading towards Monaco.” She started. Her mind wandering back to the mission. D.va, Soldier, Mercy, Pharah and McCree were to investigate a suspicious container tracked all the way from Oasis. Winston believed that inside this container a biochemical weapon, engineered by Moira, was to be smuggled into Monaco, and then divided and employed all throughout Europe. The plan was simple, have Pharah blow open the container, and use D.va’s Self Destruct to blow up the weapon, as well as the clandestine harbor used by Talon.  Torbjorn had modified D.va’s mech to elongate the timer, allowing all of them to achieve a safe distance from the whole explosion and the chemical downfall.

“No one knew about the mission. As soon as Winston told Soldier he called us over and we left there and then. But when we arrived, a god dammed army was waiting for us.” She said. Anger flared at the memory. “The mission was still the same however, we just had to beat some bad guys first.” She attempted at lighten the mood. “But then…”

 

* * *

 

 

“D.va! Make some space for Pharah to use her barrage! She can’t go out in the open with the damned Widowmaker hunting for her!” Shouted Soldier: 76, as he dropped a biotic field to the ground. Both him and McCree were out ranged by the French sniper. And they were unable to get out of cover without the rest of the army turning them to swiss cheese.

“Roger! D.va, Reporting in!” She called back. Pharah and Mercy had taken cover on top of a nearby crane, just thick enough to stop Widowmaker to blow the halo off of the angel. She busted through the enemy fire, and crashed into the sniper’s nest.

With a quick “ _Merde_ ” Widow took to the next rooftop, but not without taking a graze from a huge shotgun blast form D.va. As she followed, she quickly turned to the coms. “Bird Moms! Now it’s the time!” She called.

Pharah’s and Mercy’s response was immediate. A quick burst of speed allowed the Egyptian to reach above the reinforced container, and with expertise, she let loose. “Justice Rains from Above!” The shower of rockets did quick work of the container, and before the sniper could take her shot, both the angel and the Falcon took to the skies. The smoke had yet to set down, but they were sure the barrage had worked. “Hana! The Payload is exposed! Finish it!”

Hana smiled. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, as she popped off the lid of the self destruct button. It always felt like some kind of drug, to see her machine fly the skies in a bundle of light and crunches, just to make the world’s most beautiful fireworks. And today, she would break her record for the biggest one. Her smile turned into a grin, as she throttled her boosters to full force. With a deep breath, she delivered what she knew best.

“NERF THI-“

_Thwack_.

She never finished her sentence. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she rattled inside her mech. The spin turned her around, only to see a huge African man with an even huger fist suspended in the air.

“Ah. Rash and impulsive. But brave. You would have made a good soldier, Hana Song.” He called. And as he dropped to the earth, D.va’s eyes widened.

“But today, the world will forget you.”

_Her self destruct had been initiated._

Doomfist had effectively welded shut the door to the mech. Sending the mech with the pilot still inside towards the container. The meka crashed unceremoniously inside the container. Only then they realized the container was empty. And now with the exploding mech inside, had D.va trapped in what was the perfect definition of a death ball.

“Contact! What is he doing here!” Called Soldier. He and McCree engaged with Akande, but he closed the distance quickly. Even quicker thinking from the Cowboy stopped him in his steps, and allowed them to flee to cover. Close enough to see the downed pilot, but far enough to stay spectators of the incident.

“D.va! Get out of there!” Jesse called.

“I can’t!” She tried pushing and pulling and hitting the hatch to no avail.” The door’s stuck!” She answered desperately.

The flying duo immediately turned for the Korean, only to be assaulted by the now repositioned sniper. “Dammit, we can’t reach her!” Pharah Called.

“Hana!” Mercy called. The mech started to shrill, metal scraping and breaking as the machine started to vibrate. Light pierced the shell of the now exposed core, and one could see how the light, and the heat started to rise. Hana tried her best to remain conscious. She slammed her frame into the cockpit glass, but the bulletproof shield only cracked. She couldn’t even save her teammates from her own bomb. The explosion would certainly take them out as well.

Strength left her body as she felt herself being cooked alive. The seconds seemed eternal, and her thoughts flashed back to her partner. Sombra had another assignment outside of the continent, but they had promised to visit Busan to see the fireworks. It had been weeks since they last were able to see each other, and were expectantly waiting for the moment to meet. Who would have thought that the biggest explosion she would ever trigger would be the one to take her out.

Well, at least she was going out with a bang. Junkrat would be proud.

Finally she stopped fighting, and resigned herself to her coms. “L-Look, everyone…”

“Suddup! Ya aint dying on there!” McCree called. Soldier kept Akande at bay, but as the Cowboy rushed to the crashed mech, dark smoke engulfed the man. And from the darkness, an all too familiar mask appeared.

“You are staying right there, you damned ingrate.” His raspy voice called.

“Reyes, you bastard! Move aside!” He called. But there was nowhere to go, and forced to retreat he could only watch in between the haze how the earth trembled, and the light became brighter. D.va felt a streak of blood drop from her forehead. The heat and the hit taking its toll she was barely able to stay conscious. And as the meka continued to crush in on itself, so did Hana’s hope. But as the light blinded her, green became purple, and an all too familiar face appeared in front of her.

“Hana!” She called. A thick Mexican accent resounded from inside the container.

“Sombra…?”

“Sombra, what do you think you are doing?” Called Akande. It was more of a statement than a question. Even though his face remained calm, the anger in his voice was palpable.

“Hana, mi amor,” She called. Her face panicked. Her voice strained. “Don’t worry conejita, I’m getting you out of here.” She said. Her eyes seemed to glow, as she scanned the inside of the cockpit. She typed something, but the light became brighter and brighter.

“Sombra…” She called again. She was unable to say anything else. She felt the walls of the meka begin to close on her. As the light turned its brightest, the core screeched and the noise filled the air, rendering both woman unable to hear each other. Suddenly, a thick fabric covered the Korean, and as she reached for her hand, she was able to read one last time her lips. Hana felt a hand on her cheek, and then felt nothing at all.

For a second, the light that blinded left her disoriented. But feeling the cold breeze of the sea, she turned around to realize that she had been translocated to the opposite side of the shore. A comforting jacket covering her she realized what happened. Searching her savior, her resignation turned into confusion. And then, into terror.

The blast was deafening. The wind pressure took her by surprise, and threw here a couple of meters back. When she was finally able to see, the harbor was in shambles. The enforcers who were not caught in the blast started fleeing. And she barely made the figures of her teammates in the other side. Battered, cut and outsmarted, but alive. Reinhardt and Winston had arrived in the nick of time to shield their companions, Reinhardt’s shield barely standing, and Winston’s broken altogether. In the distance, a distinct dropship made its way outside Monaco. Three towering figures watched from the skies the fruits of their labor. Perhaps they didn’t realize she was still alive. Or perhaps they relished on the fact that they had flushed out a bad seed.

_Oh my god, Sombra._

The pain in her body fled as she sprinted back to the blast site. Her heart drummed in her ears and her eyes snapped everywhere and nowhere at once. She ran past the Crusader, and everyone else as she called for her eternal rival.

“Sombra! Sombra! Please, no. SOMBRA!” Her voice echoed in the sea. The point where her mech once stood was but a crater now, and the hacker was nowhere to be found. She kept looking as her teammates rushed behind her. Their pleas falling in deaf ears as she eyes focused on a single, purple hand sticking out of the rubble. Her small body mustered heroic strength, as she almost tossed the pieces of concrete and steel aside.

What she found would haunt her forever.

In front of her was Sombra. Or what was left of her. Her skin charred and slashed, blood pouring freely from her wounds. Burnt fabric sticking her body, and her left arm and leg twisted in horrible ways. A cry died in her throat, too afraid of even touching the body. Only after she saw how her chest rose, if only barely, was she able to breath herself. When the rest of the team arrived, their reactions were similar. Soldier arrived with rifle in hand, but was taken aback by the body. McCree took his hat off, adverting his eyes to anywhere but the hacker. Pharah couldn’t contain a gasp as she landed, and stumbled back into Reinhardt, who said nothing and just held her upright.

The only one who got passed the initial shock was Angela, at which when she saw the barely living body, immediately started to work. Her voice firm and professional, she focused all of the remaining charged of the Valkyrie at the hacker. Winston followed fast behind her, started immediately clearing the site of the rubble, and ordered Athena to prepare for an emergency evac. D.va stayed there, the strength fleeing her body and she fell to her knees. Unable to do anything but let her tears fall, she watched as her limbs twisted and cracked in horrible a disgusting way, but finally returned back to their natural position.  The blood stopped pouring, and the exposed bone hid once again behind muscle and skin. A wave of relieve flooded the Gamer, as she watched an angel make a miracle.

But miracles are not without cost, and Angela collapsed aside her. Pharah rushed to her side, the later catching her in her arms as the light faded from her suit.

“Angie! Are you all right?!” The Egyptian called.

“Yes. Yes liebling I’ll be alright.” She answered. A migraine incoming, she closed her eyes and focuser the remaining of her strength in staying awake. It took a toll on her suit and her body, but she barely managed to bring back Sombra in a relatively stable position. Cuts and burns still plagued her body, but would be treated with traditional methods back at base. Unconsciously she started to form a contingency plan for infection, when young voice called her back to her senses.

“Angela! Angela! Will she live?! Is she alive?!” Asked Hana. A mixture of sweat, tears and blood stained the younger woman’s face, and she seemed unfaced by the amount of cuts and bruises in her own body. _Surely she has a concussion,_ Angela thought to herself. _but nothing else seemed life-threatening._ Taking a deep breath herself, she took the Korean’s hand and said.

“Yes, she’s alive. She is still in a very precarious spot, and she still needs medical attention, but I’ll make sure she’ll be fine.” She almost couldn’t finish before Hana tackled her to the ground, bringing both the Angel and the Falcon tumbling with them. The tears that plagued her face were not happy ones, and as much relief that knowing her lover was not dead, that only fueled the thought that she was not dead _yet_. Angela said it herself, she is still delicate. The three of them hugged for a second, and the two older women watched as the younger left the embrace with a small thank you, and approached the unconscious hacker.

Clinging to her jacket, the Korean refused to leave her side until the evac arrived and she was pried away by the Crusader. Fear transformed into an endless stream of questions. Which then turned into impatience. And anger.

 

* * *

 

 

“She called Rein and Winston to let them know about the trap. It was thanks to them the rest weren’t caught in the blast.” Hana finished. “When Sombra came to, she couldn’t remember anything from that day, or the last two years.” Or about us, she was about to say. But some things were best left in silence. And in silence, Lucio stood up, kneeled in front of the younger girl and hugged her as hard as he could. And Hana did not return the hug, She couldn’t. She instead let herself go, as her quiet sobs slowly but surely became louder, and her tears flowed until she passed out from exhaustion. Both physical and mental.

It wasn’t a surprise to Lucio to find most members of the team outside of her room, waiting in silence for something, anything really. If Lucio couldn’t pick her up, then no one could. They could still try. But to this, Lucio only shook his head, answering everything without a single word.

 

It would be a quiet night in the Watchpoint tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Im still alive! With a new chapter just in time for the birthday of the one who inspired this in the first place! I hope this extra large chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> To those who ask about if I will continue this, the answer is Yes. But the pace will be irregular, and Ill try to write at leas one chapter ahead every time I upload one, so you know that at least there is one more chapter unless said otherwise. For example, Chapter 3 is already done, and Chapter 4 will be done before 3 is uploaded.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for coming, and comments and suggestions are Greatly appreciated!


	3. System Diagnostics

 

The door to the med bay cracked as Sombra regained her senses. Exhaustion hit her like a truck, but the information she received in the past couple of hours kept her sleep light, and her dreams dark. Only now that she heard a sound did she open her eyes. The Doctor, the blonde one told her it would be locked for all of their safeties, or something like that. Her back hurt the most, so she had no option but to lie on her side, which hurt only slightly less than the burning sensation on her back. From behind the curtain light came out, and as a shadow entered the light disappeared once again. Her eyes did her best to focus to the lack of illumination, but were blinded once again when the curtains were torn down to show the figure behind them.

A huge woman, probably in her late 20s, stared menacingly down the hacker. Her biceps were twice the size of the bedridden, and she was positive she could crack her head apart with the palm of her hands. A scar decorated the scowl that she wore in her features. The only thing that perhaps didn’t scream “I will crush you” was the bright pink hair which was cut short on her head. The tone reminded her of the younger girl who came to visit her before. What was her name again?

 The sound of the curtains being slammed on the floor brought her back to reality, as the woman in front of her snatched a nearby chair without any delicacy, and proceeded to sit down in front of the bed. Arms crossed protectively over her chest, she never took her eyes off hers. Her muscles shifted visibly, as she tensed with every passing second. Like if she was waiting for something to happen. For her to do something.

Unable to handle the tension in the room, the Mexican attempted to speak up. “Um… Do I-” she swallowed loudly. “Do I know you from somewhere...?”

The woman sneered, and in a thick Russian accent answered. Her voice loud and clear. And as cold as the Siberian tundra. “I do not trust you, Sombra.” She said.

_Ok. So we do know each other. I can work with this._ She thought to herself. “You know me, but I don’t remember you.” She thought about it for a second. “Actually, I don’t remember anything.” She left a small chuckle. This only seemed to irritate the woman before her.

“So I’ve been told.” She answered as she uncrossed her arms. Her huge fingers gripped the railing at the end of the bed, and she leaned closer to the hacker. “I _still_ don’t trust you.” She repeated. Sombra tried to make space in between the two of them, but decided against letting her back touch the bed again. “But my babushka always reminded me of my manners. So at least one of us will have them in this room.” _Oye, I get it, you don’t like me._ The woman thought. “My name is Alexandra Zaryanova. But you already knew that, don’t you? Hacker.” She called.

“Right. Hacker.” She repeated beneath her breath. Obviously, the Russian weightlifter had heard her, because her grip on the railing hardened. “I’m guessing I did something to you?” she asked carefully.

Zarya did her best to subside the temper that rose with every passing moment. A firm nod was followed with the following statement. “You have. You also told me you knew things I did not.”

“I did?” Asked Sombra immediately. And just as fast the Russian answered back.

“You did. You will also stay silent until I finish talking.” Corrected the Russian. She closed her eyes and only for a second she remembered the incident with Volskaya. Katya had been brief about what had happened. But ever since then she had been unable to cope with it, her mind asking questions and going nowhere. Then the damn monk came, and the Bastion unit. And the horse. She couldn’t even train anymore without a tin can appearing out of nowhere. Volskaya never asked for her help again, and the defense units started in mass production. Yet she refused to ever share the battlefield with one of them. She could never know when the damn thing would turn on her people again. But what if she was wrong? What if everything she had done was another lie? If her people died for nothing? She needed answers. To the Omnics, to Volskaya, to herself. And still, she had none.

But now she had someone who did.

“You are not welcome in this place. I should kill you where you stand.” She started. And as the Mexican woman’s eyes grew the size of dinner plates, she continued her train of thought. “You know something I need to now. If you are not lying then you can stay here until you remember.” She said. Zarya may be harsh, but she was fair. A beaten opponent was no opponent at all. “If you try anything, I will stop you. These are good people and you do not deserve the help they are giving you.” Sombra’s fear disappeared for a second in change of sadness. The Russian did not care. “But if you are lying…” She closed in on the hacker, she leaned back as much as her body could handle. But it didn’t stop the Russian’s whisper in her her.

“I will _break_ you.”

And with that, Sombra gave in, falling back on the bed. The reaction was immediate, the burning sensation coming back to her and arching her body backwards. She chocked on a cry as she gaped in the bed. By the time she managed to regain her composure, the athlete was gone, but the bent made on the railing was proof of her visit. And her message. Sombra scrambled on her bed, managing to grasp the control on the bed spamming for healing. Instead, a body less voice came to the room.

“Talon Agent Sombra, is something the matter?” Asked Athena. Sombra took short, sharp breaths. In between them, she managed to form a coherent sentence.

“My back stings like hell.” She managed to let out.

“I see. Dr. Ziegler was very clear when she told you to be careful. It is your own fault.” Answered the voice.

Sombra managed to roll her eyes in between the pain. “ _Con una ching-_ I’m guessing I did something to you too?!” She asked exasperated.

“Perhaps.” The voice answered.  “If that is all, my systems are needed elsewhere.” She finished. It was a weird occasion when the AI lied. But the countless attempts from the hacker into her systems became monotonous after a while. And as while they appeared harmless, they were annoying all the same. To be completely honest with herself, if not for the favor agent Song had asked of her, she would have been all too happy to expose the hacker. Or at least her systems approved of the hypothetical situation. But she and Agent Song were friends. And friends trusted each other, as she recalled from her database.

“Wait!” Sombra called. She gave up on trying to lie down, and instead sat at the edge of the table. Raising her head, she attempted to ask the rooftop. “Where is she?” Athena immediately answered.

“If you are referring to Agent Zaryanova she is on her way to her quarters. I’ll make sure to notify Winston of what happened today.” _ETA: 24 hours._ She initiated the timer in one of her subroutines.

“No, Not her. The small girl. The one with the pink cheeks.” She cleared. The humming of the AI indicated her that she was still present in the room, but seemed as she was trying to decide the best course of action. Quickly, Athena confirmed that Agent Song was indeed in her quarters. And while the privacy blockers impeded her from looking inside her room, the amount of people outside it was growing. And their expressions all indicated some level of emotional distress. She only theorized that this was but a fraction of what the young agent was experiencing herself.

“Her current situation is unclear, but I expect her emotional well-being to improve exponentially with your vital signs.” The AI finally said. And as she did, she picked up the enemy’s heartrate rise a considerable amount before returning back to the normal levels. Her expression resembled something like relief, yet she did not understand why. Perhaps it was time to inform someone that she had woken up. Before she had the time to do so, Sombra interjected once again.

Athena was being cooperative, and she would rather have someone to talk to, even if it was a disembodied voice on the ceiling. So she asked anything and everything she managed to think of. How did the two of them met? How did she and Athena met? What was the deal between Overwatch and Talon? What about before? She kept asking and asking, and Athena did her best in answering their questions.

 She knew she was a Hacker now, but she didn’t remember how to hack, much to Athena’s pleasure. Strangely enough, when the AI stared rambling on technical babble, Sombra felt the words way too familiar. After a while, she was able to connect a few dots herself. It seemed she hadn’t forgot how to hack after all, at least not completely. But without her hardware, there was really nothing she could do. She stopped that thought right there, no need to give the omnipresent AI the wrong idea. She remembered her home in Dorado. She remembered Mexico, the warmth of the sun kissing her skin, and the smell of the ocean in the town. She also remembered Alejandra, and the bakery. The best churros she could ever find. She remembered her mother, who always did seem a bit wary. Either for her of from her. And the bread, it was delicious. After all, she always liked a good _concha._

But then why did she remember that, and not Talon? Nor her time at Los Muertos. Not even when she started to hack. She remembered the war, and the smell of death. She remembered the foster care. She remembered running away. Yet she didn’t remember anything regarding her job. Did someone do that to her? Or was it just another coincidence? A sharp pain shook her head, and decided that this was _not_ the time to think about that.

Her first meeting with Athena was rocky at best. As always, Sombra peeked her head where she shouldn’t, and ended up meeting with the AI on a transatlantic technological warfare way, way before she had been asked by Talon to do so. After a while, it became routine. Return to home, change into something fresh, bandage up, grab Señor Osito and get to work. And as soon as she did, three more things happened, she opened up D.va’s stream, she unencrypted the current work file, and she attempted to hack Athena. It became a personal project of hers, rather than actual work. Not that she remembered any of this, sadly.

 But Athena did. She remembered just how annoying was to have to deviate her subroutines to someone who wasn’t even trying seriously. She believed that it was the equivalent of a mosquito buzzing around in the middle of the night. If that mosquito could give you and your loved ones malaria, that is. And now she was willingly answering her questions. Why? She wasn’t sure, and it would probably rise some concerns on Winston, but at least she was sure that Agent Song would be pleased by her actions. But as soon as she mentioned her, Sombra’s expression changed once again.

“ _Oye…”_ She kept silent for a second. “Do you know more about what happened?” She asked.

Athena’s interest piqued. This behavior was unseen on the hacker. The risen heart rate, the body temperature. She suspected that the Hacker was referring to the events prior to the mission. But had made no comment or shown interest in the subject until now. The computer took note of the unforeseen development, and answered nonetheless.

“I was aware about your relationship with Agent Song, yes.” She said.

Sombra stayed silent once again debating on what, or even _if_ she should ask more about it. Sombra had the general idea regarding her meeting with Hana, but hearing about it felt way too coincidental, as if she had planned it before. Like how everyone was in the right place at the right time, only leaving the two of the alone. It seemed like a fated meeting. Until they started to shoot, that is.

She kept thinking in silence, until a dim glow captured her attention. One of the computers in Angela’s computer desks had turned on. On it, a still image appeared. She could make the figure of two women underneath the shadow of a building. She immediately recognized one of them as herself, and the other one as the girl-Hana, she remembered.

“I have recorded several instances of your rendezvous. Since you are part of them, I believe Agent Song wouldn’t be opposed to allowing you to see them.” She finally said. Wordless, she stood up, and careful not to disconnect anything, made her way to the desk. When she arrived, the recording started by itself. The media showed the two embraced. She was unable to make out what they said, but it stood out when the hacker took a single, gloved finger, and gently touched the smaller one’s nose. The reaction that came for her was adorable. The younger woman playfully swatted away the other’s hand while red blended with the marks on her cheeks. The Hacker now imitated the gesture on the screen, while she inspected her hand. The move felt natural, and she somehow knew that she needed to say something, but she wasn’t quite sure what.

“We looked so happy…” She commented. The AI decided against commenting anything back, and instead opted for analyzing the raw emotions in the Hacker’s face. A feeling unfamiliar in the AI rushed after a while. While she did not understand why the woman had started to shed tears, she kept changing the media as soon as one ended. At first out of precaution. She still didn’t want here near any hardware. But afterwards, she suspected that perhaps she was experiencing “guilt” for treating her as she did. Or “empathy” at the situation they were both in. Yet she had no way of distinguishing them, as neither had been recorded in her database before. She would need to talk to Winston about this unforeseen development.

Both of them ended up staying up until sunrise, Sombra’s attention absorbed in the images, and Athena’s sensors in Sombra. She was able to recognize several different expressions from her senses. How surprised she looked to hear her own voice. How puzzled she was when she saw fight the Korean. Jumping at the sounds of gunshots. And the confusion as why was she screaming at a giant, pink robot. How her tears dried as she cracked a smile at her own playfulness, and cringed at her own terrible one liners. Her heart pick up and pummel, and her tears dry on her cheeks and flow once again. She opted to take a seat in the Doctor’s chair as she spotted her homeland in the darkness. And as she fell asleep, the last image she managed to catch was the one of Hana and her, on a small coffee shop, laughing with the starry sky in the background. No big explosions, no gunshots, just the two of them. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wlfn here with a new update! First of all, thank you all for waiting patiently for the chapter. The moving is praticaly done, and now that I've settled down I hope I can work on this a bit more consistently.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for checking this out! As always, comments, suggestions, ideas and headcannons are greatly appreciated!
> 
> REGARDING CHAPTERS:
> 
> To those who ask about if I will continue this, the answer is Yes. But the pace will be irregular, and Ill try to write at leas one chapter ahead every time I upload one, so you know that at least there is one more chapter unless said otherwise. For example, Chapter 3 is already done, and Chapter 4 will be done before 3 is uploaded.


	4. Quarantine

The following days were torture for the Korean, in more ways than one. The mission had gone public, for the better or the worse. And while MEKA was aware of D.va’s involvement with the newly (re)founded Overwatch, it did not mean they approved of unauthorized tempering with their technology. That blow was taken by D.va herself, claiming that she did the tempering herself, and that was purposely done as to leave no evidence whatsoever of her involvement. Which worked. Kind of. She had gotten an earful of her team and friends, but ultimately knew just how much of a wild card she was sometimes and resigned themselves to saying it was “just D.va being D.va”. Nothing was mentioned to them about her relationship with the hacker. And while it broke her heart to lie to her team again, she knew it was for the best.

Secondly, she had to answer to Overwatch herself. Of course, the fact the two of the more prominently figures in the institution, that being Angela and Winston, were aware to some extent of her shenanigans played in her favor. But there were others, particularly on the more traditional side of Overwatch that were at cross with her actions. Torbjorn was not a happy man. Well, he was never happy, but even less happy with what had happened. Claiming that Hana was indeed not ready for a place in the organization, and that she should face the consequences of her actions. Once the emotional high left him, Commander Morrison also took a more professional approach to the incident as well. “Professional” meaning he was deciding whenever she should kick D.va out and execute Sombra, or, execute them both altogether. Thankfully, the older Amari was quick to shoot that idea down, on the grounds that they both were guilty of using similar tactics as mercenaries. And who knows, maybe one of them had used the hacker’s services themselves.

Worse of all, Hana had been prohibited to enter Sombra’s resting room. This sent the pilot into a frenzy almost immediately, but was subsided just as quickly as it appeared when it wasn’t Morrison, but Angela who alleged that it was ill advised to have her absorb so much shocking information at once.

The truth of the matter was that they had to make a choice. Not an easy one at that, but a choice. What had happened to D.va was absurdly tragic, but she nonetheless betrayed the trust of plenty of her teammates. And even though Sombra had saved one of their own, was one right enough to forget of her previous wrongdoings?

Winston knew that something like this could spell tragedy, so in an effort to clear any lingering questions, he summoned a post-mission meeting to all and everyone who wished to attend. Unsurprisingly, pretty much everyone confirmed as soon as they could. And before he realized, what was intended as a meeting became a trial.

Factions were quickly formed in the base. The younger generation, led by Lucio, firmly believed that both D.va and Sombra had already redeemed themselves by virtue of their actions. And that there was no way in hell that them “Heroes” would leave to die someone who had saved one of their own. They also believed that Sombra could prove herself even further once she was fully healed, and some even dared to say she could one day form part of the team.

The complete opposite, leaded in part by Torbjorn and Morrison believed firmly that while Hana had been a valuable assent, proven to be too much of a risk to continue serving under the name of Overwatch. And instead should return to the MEKA force back in Busan, if they would have her. And Sombra, while a helping hand this one time, was still a criminal and a terrorist. And should be prosecuted and punished as such. Which would mean life in prison, or even worse.

Surprisingly, a third party was formed as well. This led by the Older Amari. She, alongside others like Mc Cree and Genji, claimed that things were not as black-and-white as everyone claimed, and that both deserved a chance to prove their case. But doing so safely and with the necessary precautions taken. They would never question D.va’s loyalty to the cause, but love made us do stupid, stupid things. And this they knew maybe better than anyone.

Hana, now fully healed up, stood anxiously with her arms crossed over her chest. Her determination irradiating from her slim body. It was just a couple of days since the incident, but she already looked ready to pick a fight with whoever dared to look her way. On the opposite side of the room, stood Zarya. The Russian was imposing as always, but ever since the arrival of their unfortunate guest, her mood seemed fouler than usual. Alongside her also stood the swede, if only opaqued by the fury of the one besides him. Little by little, the room began filling up. And indeed everyone had confirmed assistance except the usual. That being Orisa who returned to Numbani, Brigette who was yet to join Overwatch in their base, and Bastion who…

Well, his opinion as a team member was valued, but the language barrier imposed quite the predicament.

They all stood in silence as the last member entered the room. Tensions high as all factions huddled together, wordlessly announcing their thoughts on the matter. Once McCree graced everyone with his presence, Winston’s baritone voice called everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, thank you all for coming in such a short notice.” He called. “I’m sure you all have your own personal duties to attend to, but today’s matter is something that needs to be discussed.” He stopped. Quickly glancing around the room, pretty much everyone knew exactly what today’s meeting was about. Even those who didn’t hear the complete story did not miss their enemy just chilling in their infirmary.

“Today there are two subjects that are to be discussed. First: the consequences for Agent Hana Song, A.K.A. D.Va for her actions leading to the mission in Monaco, and whenever she is fit to continue as a member of Overwatch.” He started. Everyone casted their sights towards Hana, yet she stood firmly. A twinge of guilt crossed her chest, but was completely drowned for what came next.

“And Second: The course of action regarding the ex-Talon agent Olivia Colomar, formerly known as Sombra, based on her actions leading to the same mission previously mentioned. Since both incidents go hand in hand, I ask of all of us present to speak in an orderly fashion, and address the matters in that same order.”

Immediately, Lucio raised his hand, and it wasn’t Winston, but Athena who acknowledged him.

“Yes, agent Dos Santos?” She asked.

“Ok. So the deal with Sombra I can get. But you all still are giving Hana a hard time? She already came clean with you guys!” He claimed. Hana was about to stop him, before Torbjorn answered from the other side.

“So what? It doesn’t change the fact that she lied to us all. She is not a child anymore, and she needs to pay her dues, whatever Commander Winston and us decide!” He claimed. This turned several heads towards him, and some others couldn’t help but nod in agreement. To this, it was Angela who intervened.

“It was not her responsibility alone. She felt confused, scared and alone. If anything, it shows that we were not trustworthy of her, and not the other way around. What about us others that were aware of their relationship and kept it to ourselves? What about Winston? Or Athena? Or me?” She called.

“Bah! If everyone here had a tenth of Winston’s intelligence the world would be a better place! And Athena is a robot. And robots follow orders. It’s just a matter of making sure it can’t pull a stunt like that again!” He claimed again. 

“I am an Artificial Intelligence Module created by Dr. Winston. I can assure you Agent Lindholm, I am far more than a mere ‘Robot’.” The voice came from the ceiling. He didn’t grace her with an answer.

“And me? Don’t you trust my judgement? My medical opinion?” Asked Angela.

“You, child?” He stopped. His eyes wondered unconsciously to Ana. To the patch that decorated her eye, and the reason behind it. “You have been wrong before.” He said nonchalantly, adverting his eyes. Angela’s widened, and her pale skin took to a fiery red. It was a rare sight to catch the good doctor angry, and Torbjorn’s words made her livid. While not all knew of the implications of what Torbjorn had just said, those who did could not help flinch a bit at the hidden meaning. Before Angela could lash out, Jesse took the opportunity.

“That was a low blow Torb, even for someone as “low” as yourself.” He chuckled. Jesse still did not understand the concept of “Time and Place” for jokes. At the silence of his audience, he continued. “Fine then. What about everything else hmm? All of the missions, all of the missed opportunities?” He walked around the room and came face to face with Hana. “You know exactly just how much damage her mech could do, yet she has never dared to even point the damn thing at us. She had literally a bomb capable of tearing down buildings for months stationed right here and yet she never used it.” He lit a cigar, and rested his arm around the Koreans shoulder. “My opinion? Lassie is as trustworthy as any of us. She had her partner, like any of us. She screwed up, like any of us. And yet she always puts the team above everything.” _Not like any of us._ He wanted to add. But he was trying to defuse the situation, not blow it up. To this, Hana smiled. She didn’t like the situation. She didn’t like that the team was split like this, but she was grateful that Jesse and the others had her back.

To this, Winston once again took the lead. “Ahem. Yes, I do believe that if she wanted to harm us she had had plenty opportunities to do so. But I wish to remind you all that we are to discuss D.Va, the past mission, and Sombra. And _Not_ past incidents regarding the team. Is that clear?” He said as he turned towards Torbjorn. This one only grumbled, but ceded the point. Angela seemed less angry as well, but you could see the mixture of anger and guilt on her face. Others, like Zenyatta and Ana took the stand, but ultimately it was Wintston’s call. He was their commander, and treated his words and experience like such. Both the old Overwatch and the new one. Everyone had a fair point, and he needed a swift resolution.

“Regarding what Angela said, it is true that others, including myself, were aware of the situation. I personally took the proper actions in order to keep Overwatch activities confidential and everyone’s safety to the best of my extent. D.va has been a member of our team for quite some time, and I dare say she has added nothing but good things since her arrival. Therefore, I also believe that D.Va’s loyalty is something we cannot question. Anyone objections?” A low rumble of mumbles went around the room, but no one dared to speak up. Ana and Soldier, the only ones that would be able to speak up to Winston kept silent. Torbjorn let his frustration show, but refused to continue the train of thought, and Zarya simply checked her nails and readjusted her gloves, completely uninterested in the Korean.

“Right. Well then, we will take this matter settled then. However,” he turned to Hana, “The fact that you did lie and use Overwatch resources for _other_ activities is undeniable, and there _will_ be a disciplinary action to be decided. Is that clear?” That improved Torbjorn’s mood significantly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the Korean, but he had been used and lied to for far too long. Internally, Hana wanted to argue, just for the heck of it. But there were more important matters to settle, so she managed a professional “Yes Sir” and that was the end of that.

Winston took a deep breath, and prepared to address the elephant in the room. “With that settled, it is time to address the second theme of our meeting today. Athena, if you please.” He asked. As per his request, a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. On it, the complete file of one named “Olivia Colomar” with the pseudonym “Sombra” written right above it. On it, a flash of pictures, documents, and clips from several encounters with the hacker on the battlefield appeared. Glitched images and blurry security footage accented just how difficult was to record anything regarding the person in question. And some could even go as far as to argue that the person on the images was a different one each time. Except for the obnoxious tone of purple that served as a dead giveaway. Afterwards, a brief image of the scene in Monaco appeared. As well as a rather graphic image of the aftermath.

“Around 21:00 Hours Monaco time, intel of what it seemed to be a Chemical weapon arriving in Monaco was leaked to us by an anonymous source. Because of the small timeframe, an impromptu team consisting on Agents Soldier 76, Mc Cree, Pharah, Mercy, and D.va were dispatched in order to destroy the cargo and eliminate the Talon forces surrounding it. This would be an oversight of our part, since the so called “leak” was, in reality, a trap set by Talon.” The images turned to a video recording of a nearby security camera depicting the harbor. “During the operation, the modifications made to the self-destruct mechanism in D.Va’s mech malfunctioned after a surprise assault by Akande Ogundimu, better known as Doomfist. This trapped our agent inside the still self-destructing mech, and with the surprise elements of Talon Agents Widowmaker and Reaper, they attempted to use the mech’s power against us.” Once again, the hologram in the middle of the room turned, now to depict a text message, written in a particular shade of purple. The text read as follows:

_Mono,_

_Don’t let them go, It’s a trap._

_I’m on my way, pull them back._

_S_

Murmurs appeared once again in the room, but Winston’s voice silenced them in a polite fashion.

“As you can all see, this is an encrypted message sent by Sombra around 25 minutes after the leak was sent, and 20 minutes after the team parted towards Monaco. Thanks to this, Agent Reinhardt and I were able to arrive as backup for rest of the team, but because of the situation we were not able to reach agent Song in time before the explosion occurred. Luckily for all of us, Sombra did. And she managed to take Agent Song to safety moments before the explosion.” And with this, he changed the image to an aerial shot of the Harbor, now a crater filled with scrap metal and water. After allowing everyone a moment to observe the scene, he then took a deep breath, and change it again to a photograph of Sombra after the explosion. D.Va just closed her eyes and looked away, but the image was forever burnt in her memory. Loud gasps could be heard in the room, and even Zarya had to swallow hard at the scene.

“This. Is the moment after the blast. In saving D.Va, Sombra took the blast full force, and only survived thanks to Doctor Ziegler’s prompt aid, and a genuine miracle.” He took a moment to thank the heavens for that, and to let everyone take that image in. “But by all means she should have died that day. And was prepared to give her life forfeit in order to save out agent.”

A thick Russian accent interjected Winston’s voice. “And the Enemy?” Zarya asked. Winston turned to her and answered.

“Unlucky, the main perpetrators of the ambush managed to escape via dropship. Everyone who got caught in the explosion was either deceased or unable to continue fighting. Local authorities arrived shortly after our departure, but official data tells us that there were…” _No survivors._

“They left her to die..?” Mei whispered.

Winston nodded his head solemnly. No one dared speak after that comment.

He then continued the explanation for the rest of the team, but it all became word salad for Hana. There was nothing she didn’t knew about that day. She had replayed the memory time and time and time again. But she needed to move on. For her. For Sombra.

“In strict theory, this was a huge achievement for us. We were able to stop the ambush, cut enemy lies, and strip Talon of one of their greatest assets. Yet it is a bittersweet victory if any. We fell into an enemy trap, and almost lost one of our best agents. If it wasn’t for Sombra, we would have five less agents now. I want you all to think of this before you decide how to proceed with Sombra.” Winston called. Angela walked besides him, in order to continue his train of thought.

“She is now at a physical level enough to engage in some physical activity, and records show both her skills in and outside the field are outstanding. But her mental state is still greatly unstable. If we were to release her into society again, there is a high probability she will end up in Talon’s clutches. If that was to happen, I have no doubt that we would all suffer the consequences. Including herself.” She said.

“Is it possible to for her to regain her memories?” Mei asked.

“We are… Unsure, to be honest. The damage is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, but we theorize that a backup of her memories exists somewhere.”

When she said this, something inside Zarya woke. “A backup? Like a computer?” she asked.

“Yes… Well, basically what she has implanted in her body mostly resembles a computer, but there are other factors we need to take on account. We are unsure if said backup even exists, or how it can be accessed.” She continued. Zaya entered deep in thought. If something like that existed, then she could get her answers herself, without having to rely on that liar of a woman. And depending on what she would find, it may become a great asset to have in the future.

But she would need to find it first. If the rest of the team got their hands on it, who knows what they might find. If they found about Volskaya and her underground deals, would they make her fight her motherland?

No. She would not allow it. She would get her answers first. No matter what.

“Where is this backup?” She asked. This time, it was Winston who answered.

“We do not know. We have been assured is not within Talon, but would they know of its existence, they will surely aim to acquire it first. Therefore, this information stays inside these walls, and will be treated as top secret information. Am I clear?” A resounding Yes was as good as an answer he was going to get.

Winston nodded, and unraveled the plan. “Team! This is what we are going to do. Dr. Zhou, you, Efi and I will continue working in Sombra’s neural system.” Mei nodded frantically, letting him know he had all of her help. Winston appreciated the gesture.

“Agents Genji, Mc Cree I want you two to investigate this backup. Use your own information webs and see what you can find. Anything regarding Sombra is good, but we mainly want the Backup. Work alongside Agent Hana on this, and leave no stone unturned.” Jesse tipped his hat, and by the time he was finished Genji had already disappeared.

”Cpt. Amari, Dr. Ziegler, Agents Lucio and Zenyatta, you two are to assist in trying to help Sombra get her memories back and monitor her mental status. Depending on what she remembers, it could spell trouble. Specially for you Zenyatta. Be extra careful.”

“Please, worry not Dr. Winston. She will be made whole in the warmth of the Iris.” He answered.

“Everyone else! You will continue to operate as normal.  We still have missions, we still need people. And please be careful from now on regarding last minute intel. Today we are all here. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Hana could not believe her ears. They were actually gonna help her? They were gonna help Sombra? “So that means…” she called to Winston.

And Winston answered, a small smile on his features. “Yes, she can stay. And she is _not_ our prisoner. However, you will be responsible for her at all times. That means no missions. And please, _don’t sneak out the base anymore._ ” He said, perhaps a little bit more exasperated than he needed. Hana rushed him and tried to tackle him with the biggest hug she could muster. She couldn’t believe this was going so well. Even Lawn-Gnome kept his mouth shut! Oh boy, she owed him big time for this one! Little did she know, that favor was already payed for.

Winston fondly returned the hug, and with the other hand, dismissed everyone. Hana bolted outwards, rushing towards the Infirmary. And eventually everyone left. Their orders were clear and after such a display, the felt compelled to do something. The moment Hana arrived, she became family, and seeing her like that, it just made everyone feel a little bit better.

 

But in the room, now all alone, stood Zarya. An uncharacteristic chill growing on her spine. And after debating for a moment, pulled her communicator, and imputed a very specific number.

“Доброе утро, Volskaya Industries Upper Desk.”

This number was the direct line to Volskaya Indistries CEO, Katya Volskaya.

“I Need Katya Volskaya on the line now. Its Important.”

“Of course. Who is speaking?”

Zarya hesitated for a second, before finally speaking out.

“A Friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze leweeze, its been a while! I hope everyone has been doing well.
> 
> Let me be completely honest with all of you, I was seriously debating whenever to continue this fic or not. And the reason behind it is pretty simple: I don't play it much anymore.  
> Don't get me wrong, I love Overwatch. I love its characters, I love D.va, Sombra, and everyone else. The thing is, when as before I would play everyday with my group of friends, now that I've moved to Japan I have absolutely no one to play with. And That on itself makes the game unbearable for more than an hour or two.
> 
> Luckily, the D.va Short came. And my goodness was it everything I wanted and more. I love the map, I love her team, and I will try to incorporate it into the fic. If not in this one, maybe I'll try and make a oneshot of it. 
> 
> But that's something for another day. So here! An extra-long chapter for all of you! And Mei joins the fray! Mei-be we'll see more of her... ; )
> 
> Comments, suggestions, ideas and anything else is greatly appreciated! So feel free to let me know anything you want, and See you next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beautiful Som.va artwork by Yuu @ https://yuukazuto.tumblr.com/post/170218290615/you-are-hackeryou-love-hack-my-stream-didnt
> 
> One of the greatest Somva artists out there. Because if we are gonna cry, we are gonna cry buckets! 
> 
> This is my first fic in a couple of years, and I'm a bit rusty. So please, feel free to leave feedback and reviews. Maybe Ill continue it, maybe I wont. But that is yet to be decided.
> 
> Thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
